Decisions
by Matti-San
Summary: Everybody has pasts, presents and future. Every actions and decisions differ all those. Sometimes only the pasts intertwine but people forget who's who and what is what. But when two people meet again in the present, the bond of friendship gets stronger and even can push up to love. And sometimes they don't even know it.


Hey guys 3rd story here and I am doing a harvest moon story yipee!

And yes I do play rune factory too if you were wondering.

Anyways let's get on with the story.

* * *

**Deal for the Deed**

Alice looked out the window of her car as she entered Leaf Valley. She was fascinated on how beautiful flowers looked. Knowing that all this beauty would be teared down, she felt guilt. Alice couldn't stop what she was about to do to this town because it was for the good business. She was extremely rich and was about to get more money when she opens her amusement. Nothing was going to stop her. When her driver Charles stopped to pull over she realized she was at her company building. It was a dark night on Spring 2 and she was ready to go to bed.

"Hey Boss we should inform the farmer who lives on the farm that he should get off the farm and take all he has before we smash it all up," said Renton.

"Yeah sure Renton let's get with it in the morning I'm gonna get some beauty sleep," said Alice yawning.

Alice walked in the company building sleepy and tired. She slept soundly but she was not expecting anything that would happen the next day.

* * *

Jack woke up and heard knocking on his door.

"Who could that be on this time of the morning?" asked Jack himself.

Jack opened his front door going outside.

"So before we destroy this town you might want too move all your stuff," said Alice with a straight face.

"Yeah we're gonna turn this town into an amusement park," agreed Charles and Renton.

"I won't let you," argued Jack.

"And why's that?" asked Alice with an amused face.

"The town belongs to the people!" argued Jack

"So what I hear you saying is you'd do it for a cost?" asked Alice.

"Y-yes," said Jack stammering.

"Let's say 50,000 gold in 2 years?" asked Alice.

"If that's what it'll take," said Jack with a determined look.

"I'll be in my building if you need me," said Alice walking back to her building.

_"I know there's good in her I just have to find it," thought Jack._

* * *

_"What a strange boy Jack is, I mean fighting for this town even for 50,000 gold that's hysterical!" thought Alice._

"Hey Boss are you sure about this I mean he can still get the 50,000 in 2 years?" asked Charles.

"Of course not Charles I'm sure," said Alice laughing.

"But what if he does?" asked Charles worried.

"Charles I'm the CEO I'll take care of it," said Alice a little impatiently.

"I know that tone of your voice," said Charles.

"What tone?" asked Alice.

"The "I want you to leave" voice," said Charles with an obvious voice.

"Oh okay well go back to work," said Alice.

"Understood," said Charles walking back to his quarters.

* * *

"So Jack what got you into farming?" asked Gwen.

"Well I went here when I was a child," said Jack.

"Okay so what happened the time you were here?" asked Bob.

"Weeelll...," started Jack.

**Flashback**

"Hey Grandpa Gus can I go play to the Goddess Spring?" asked a young Jack.

"Sure Kid be careful," said Gus continuing to water his plants.

* * *

_"It's always so quiet here, I like it here," thought a young Jack._

"Hey," said a girl.

"Yeah," answered Jack.

"Wanna play?" asked the girl.

"Sure," said Jack.

"Then try and catch me!" shouted the girl as she ran.

Jack watched the girl's silver hair dance in the wind as she got faster and faster.

"Hey wait for me," shouted Jack after the girl.

The two played all sorts of game that afternoon getting dirty and having fun.

"That was fun!" shouted Jack as the two of them walked. "Hey I never caught your name what is it"?

"My name is-," started the girl.

"Jack time too go home!" shouted Gus.

"I have to go, bye," said Jack going back to the farm.

* * *

"Jack we have to go back to the city dear," said Jack's Mom.

"Oh okay...," said Jack sadly.

"Hey are you really going?" asked the girl.

"Well yes...," said Jack.

"I'll miss you," said the girl.

The two hugged as they might not see each other again.

"Goodbye," said Jack going on their car.

The car drove away and the only thing that was from the girl was her beautiful silver hair.

**Flashback End**

"Do you remember the girl she might still be living here?" asked Gwen.

"Why ask?" asked Jack.

"Just curious," said Gwen.

"Any chance it's Gina?" asked Bob.

"Nope just nope," said Jack.

"Well good luck with that," said Bob leaving.

"Don't worry about him," said Gwen.

"Okay," said Jack relieved.

"SO Jack do you really think you can get 50,000 by the next two years?" asked Gwen.

"Yes I do," said Jack.

"Well somebody's confident," said Kurt.

"Came back to mock him?" asked Gwen raising her brow.

"No," said Kurt cowering in fear.

"That's good that you don't want to be hung up the tree again," said Gwen with an intimidating.

"Hey what's Mr. "I can save Leaf Valley by getting 50,000" up too?" asked Joe with a mocking tone.

"Oh you're dead!" shouted Gwen running after him.

"Good luck to the tree he's gonna be hung up on," said Kurt going back to work.

Gwen clapped her hands together as as she went back to Jack.

"This is the reason why you don't mess with Gwen," said Kurt pointing at Joe.

"Get me off of this tree!" shouted Joe.

Joe was hanged on the tree by his underwear.

"Did Joe mocked Jack for his confidence?" asked Woody coming out.

Gwen nodded before Woody even talked.

"He didn't do the dishes...I'm fine with it!" allowed Woody.

"Hey!" shouted Joe.

"Do you need work?" asked Woody.

"Sure!" said Jack.

"Okay follow me to the forest," said Woody.

"I'm coming," said Jack.

"I know you're coming," said Woody.

"I was thinking you were already walking because I was busy-," started Jack.

"Just go!" shouted everybody.

"Okay fine," said Jack following Woody.

* * *

Alice looked at the mirror as she combed her silver hair.

_"Who was that boy that I once met here?" Alice asked herself._

"Boss you got another ANNOYING, as you call them, letters from Rock," said Renton.

"Throw it away," said Alice.

"But you haven't-," started Renton.

"I don't care!" shouted Alice.

"I understand," said Renton leaving.

Alice continued combing herself and looking at herself on the mirror.

_"Maybe Jack's the boy I was in...love with back then?" Alice asked herself. "I better go to sleep"._

Alice went to bed with only Jack to think about.

* * *

What did you think? What's your opinion? What did you hate/not like, about it?

You all do that through E-mail, giving me a private message and reviewing!

The next chapter will be on soon. All you have to do is wait Harvest Moon fans! ;)


End file.
